Period Peace
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: This is my take on the ZA Angels challenge set by Audrey revolving around ‘how Sharpay and Gabriella come to terms with each other’


**Period Peace**

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This is my take on the ZA Angels challenge set by Audrey revolving around 'how Sharpay and Gabriella come to terms with each other'. I wasn't going to attempt it but I had a vision when I was trying to fall asleep the other night and just had to write it lol. Thanks to Kris for reviewing so glad you're back on board.

* * *

East High School had opened its doors to the student population a week ago, its silent corridors ringing once more with chattering teens, bouncing balls, bellowing teachers and the odd hysterical outburst as pranks were carried out. Gabriella and Taylor walked down the corridor to their lockers chatting animatedly about the scholastic decathlon, both questioning if they could pull off the double after their roaring success last year, their bags already overflowing with text books and folders, so determined were they to achieve the highest grades possible to secure their place in their chosen colleges with the much desired scholarship. They reached their lockers that stood side by side, put in their codes and opened the doors, each placing the books they would not need until the afternoon into the waiting space, relieving their arms of some of the burdensome load.

"I'll organise a timetable for the decathlon team so we can maximise our potential," said Taylor as she shut her locker, leaning against the metal frame as she waited for neat freak Gabi to arrange her locker to her liking.

"Yeah that sounds good Tay, it worked well last year," commented Gabriella, squealing seconds later when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, hot breath grazing her neck before two warm lips connected with her skin.

"Hey babe, I missed you last night," whispered her boyfriend Troy. She turned in his arms, smiling sweetly up at him and pecking him on the lips in greeting.

"I missed you too," she agreed losing herself in his sparkling cornflower blue eyes until they were interrupted by more of their group.

"Hey Gabi, hey Tay, hey Troy" greeted Kelsi as she walked up to them with Jason in tow who waved lazily and smiled his greeting.

"Ready for the winter musicale?" she teased knowing full well neither of them had the least inclination to be embroiled with the drama club ever again.

"I'll buy a couple of tickets but that's as far as I'm gonna go," replied Troy firmly, Gabriella nodding in agreement as she interlaced her fingers with him and squeezed.

"Sorry Kelsi, you'll be on your own this year, I need to concentrate on my grades and the decathlon," added Gabriella. Kelsi sighed and nodded accepting their refusal gracefully.

"I guess I'm stuck with the Drama Queen," she said sadly, "thank god Ryan will be there." Troy and Gabriella laughed at her woebegone expression.

"Yo people," shouted Chad from up the corridor as he and Zeke jogged towards them, a basketball whistled through the air aimed at Troy who deftly caught it in a reflex movement as Chad approached, casually throwing his arm around his girlfriend and leaning in to leave a quick kiss on her cheek before turning and beaming at the group.

"Ready for practise tonight?" he asked Troy excitedly, referring to the first basketball practise of the new school year.

"Yep, can't wait to get started and see if the squad has let themselves go over the summer," smirked Troy poking his best friend in the stomach.

"Hey! You saying I'm fat?" whined Chad looking down at his midriff.

"Wouldn't surprise me after all that food you tucked away at Lava Springs," taunted Troy.

"Can I help it if Chef Michael was a genius, I mean everything tasted so good," shrugged Chad.

"Chad you say that about everything you eat," observed Taylor as everyone burst out laughing. Just then they saw kids parting the way like the Red Sea, the staccato click-clack of heels hitting the tiled floor sending an advanced warning of approaching doom as into view walked the Ice Maiden herself, Sharpay Evans with Ryan her twin brother in close attendance. Zeke beamed happily, he'd had a crush on her for years and only towards the end of summer had she given any indication that he might be in with a chance. Gabriella on the other hand went quiet glancing down to avoid contact with the one person who had tried to break up her and Troy and very nearly succeeded. She didn't hate her but then again she didn't want anything to do with her either, avoidance at every opportunity became the order of the day. Troy squeezed her hand in reassurance and she lifted her eyes to give him a sidelong glance.

"Hi Zeke. Kelsi ready for the auditions tomorrow?" said Sharpay oblivious to the sudden atmosphere that descended on the group. Kelsi just bobbed her head in acknowledgement before walking away with Jason. Sharpay dressed in white trousers and a hot pink top, the sparkles encrusted on it glinting in the overhead lights, cast her tawny gaze around the group, paying particular attention to Taylor and Gabriella's wardrobe, wrinkling her nose in distaste before strutting off to her hot pink locker further down the corridor.

"Hi guys, how is everyone?" greeted Ryan with a warm smile, doing the manly handshake with Chad and Zeke that they'd taught him after the baseball game at Lava Springs. The atmosphere lightened again as breathes were expelled, choruses of goods and Okays spilled forth in response to his question.

"Let's go, the bell will ring in a minute," commented Taylor glancing at her watch before ushering them down the corridor towards their homeroom.

"Yeah, and I don't need a detention tonight, dad would surely lose it if that happened," whined Troy walking with Gabriella who giggled, their hands still linked. Homeroom was more like a theatre than a classroom; a mock stage that held a desk and chair was erected in the far corner at the front of the class, the wall behind covered in a black fabric adorned with the masks denoting comedy and tragedy and framed by a pair of velvet curtains finished off the illusion. Troy and Gabriella were the last of the group to enter and only just made it as the bell peeled, the clip-clop of footsteps made them scurry to their desks as Ms Darbus strode into the room and shut the door, her long loose scarf wafted behind her as she moved to her desk.

"Good morning young thespians," she greeted.

"Good morning Ms Darbus," they chorused back.

"Glad to see everybody is…" she stopped mid-sentence realising Sharpay was not amongst them, "Where is Miss Evans?" she demanded glaring at Ryan who shrugged his shoulders. Through the ensuing silence they heard the now familiar click-clack of heels as Sharpay opened the door and tottered into the classroom.

"So good of you to join us Miss Evans," Ms Darbus said sarcastically, unfortunately it went right over Sharpay's head as she smiled and waved at Ms Darbus, continuing on to her usually seat. "As you know I will not tolerate lateness nor common discourtesy, in the chapel of the arts lateness is an abomination and costly to production, time and tide wait for no man Miss Evans and nor do I so I will see you in detention after school for 15 minutes." Sharpay gasped aloud making half the class giggle at her downfall however they shut up as Ms Darbus cast her eagle eye on them. Ms Darbus continued with roll call as if nothing had happened then she read out the notices advising the students of events and after school activities that were happening that day.

"Do not forget we will be holding auditions for our winter musicale in the free period tomorrow, anybody interested ensure your names are on the notice board or see your drama club reps, Sharpay or Ryan Evans. That is all for today. Please remember no running is allowed in the corridors," she managed to say before the bell went and the class erupted as students made a dash for the door. Gabriella rose with the others hitched her bag onto her shoulder, picked up the folder required for the first lesson and waited until the traffic jam at the door eased, walking nearer she realised she was stood behind Sharpay, she grimaced her head going downwards automatically when she got near her. She let out a gasp and glanced behind her breathing a sigh of relief when she realised she was the last in the classroom apart from Ms Darbus. Nearing the door she pushed her folder against Sharpay's back ensuring she covered her butt.

"Toilet now," she ordered, Sharpay whipped her head round her eyes looking accusingly at Gabriella.

"Excuse me?" she questioned haughtily. Gabriella grabbed her arm pushing her towards the nearest ladies room.

"You heard," she said firmly breathing a sigh of relief that the corridor was relatively empty and that Troy hadn't hung around waiting for her although there was no need for him to have waited seeing as their first class was at the opposite sides of the school. She frogmarched Sharpay along the corridor, pushing her into the bathroom and shutting the door behind.

"What the hell is this all about Montez?" Sharpay spun round angrily. Gabriella grimaced but held her ground.

"Just saving you from some major embarrassment Sharpay, I think you've come on," she informed her. Sharpay shrieked and dashed into the stall slamming the door behind her. Gabriella leaned against the washbasins and waited in case Sharpay needed any help.

"Oh crap," muttered Sharpay from the other side of the door. "You're right. Why the hell did I wear white today of all days?"

"Have you got anything with you?" asked Gabriella kindly as Sharpay sniffled.

"No, I didn't think I was due for another week although I had a dull dragging ache in my stomach earlier but I just put that down to the chilli we had last night, you know," groaned Sharpay.

"Hang on, I think I've got some in my bag. Tampons or towels?" queried Gabriella.

"Either at this stage although I use tampons normally," answered Sharpay awkwardly. Gabriella rummaged through her bag.

"You're lucky, I've got a couple of tampons," she commented walking over to the stall and sticking her hand under the bottom of the door.

"Thanks," Sharpay said gratefully. Gabriella waited, grimacing as she heard shuffling, the rattle of the paper holder then thankfully the toilet flushing as Sharpay emerged. Her cheeks were glowing with embarrassment as she locked eyes with Gabriella's sympathetic brown orbs. She walked over to wash her hands moving her butt sideways as she glanced through the mirror.

"Holy shit! I can't walk out like this, look at me. Everyone will know and laugh," screamed Sharpay tears springing to her eyes. Gabriella gave her an understanding look, glancing at her bottom to see the telltale stain.

"Aargh! Why did I deserve this? I'm a good girl, I don't smoke, I don't drink, I don't bite my nails, I don't burp, I don't fart…well maybe but they're always silent, I don't colour my…okay I use a tint sometimes," she amended after a hard stare from Gabriella, "I don't snore, at least I think I don't, I don't sleep around, I don't steal." She ranted stalking up and down the bathroom, her hands waving all over the place as Gabriella looked on amused at her garbled and random freak out.

"_Apart from boyfriends," _thought Gabriella uncharitably squashing her irritation as her softer side kicked in, sympathy for Sharpay's predicament winning out.

"I may have the answer, stay here," Gabriella ordered as she left the bathroom at some speed, hearing Sharpay mutter, "and where would I…" before the door shut and cut her off. Gabriella raced up the corridor to her locker, quickly working her combination and pulling the door open with some force as she rifled inside looking for the elusive object. She suddenly smiled, pulled her hand out and shut her locker before sprinting back to the bathroom before any teachers could catch her. Sharpay glanced up as the door swung open, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Gabriella.

"Here, tie this around your waist," ordered Gabriella as she handed over a scarf with a delicate pink flower pattern, silver threads detailed the edge of each flower on a white background, on the border of the scarf hung a white fringe which helped to cover more of Sharpay's butt as she placed it around her waist. She glanced in the mirror twisting this way and that as she inspected the result, checking to see if the stain could be seen. She smiled in satisfaction and glanced at Gabriella somewhat shamefaced.

"I think this will work, thanks Gabriella, I owe you," said Sharpay.

"No you don't, I'd do the same for anyone," replied Gabriella softly.

"I'm sorry, I've been a bitch," stated Sharpay sadly.

"Yeah you have," agreed Gabriella, "but I look forward not back and right now we are going to get into so much trouble if we don't get to class," she added as the bell for the next lesson rang out. She picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"Thanks anyway. Do you think this makes my butt look big?" questioned Sharpay making Gabriella roll her eyes as she walked out the door.


End file.
